I Heard the Bells
by beegurl13
Summary: When Edward's co-worker throws a Christmas party, he finds a lot of things he didn't expect...hot women, huge light displays, annoying Alice, blindfolds, jingle bell bracelets...wait blindfolds? Edward won't ever be the same after this night. E/B, M, AH


**A.N: I don't own this, we all know who does. What I do own...well, my daughter owns...is a jingle bell bracelet that nearly drove me crazy with all the tinkling last Christmas. I saw it the other day, and of course my mind went right to Edward and Bella getting it on. :D I'm horrible, I know. :D I also once owned a glow in the dark neon green condom. It really did glow in the dark...you can ask my hubs. :)**

**Thank you so much to all of my girlies, who I couldn't bear to do this without. Their help makes me happy, as do their words. I love them, more than I could ever express. _MaggieMay14,__ EdwardsBloodType,__ goldentemptress,__ Twilight44,__ Luxure,__ Unchanged__ Affections_, and my sweet, hot wifey, _Mrs.__ Robward_... See what a lucky girl I am? :D**

**I wrote this for Sandy over at _Southern__ Fan__ Fiction__ Review._ I did a Christmas story for her last year and it was SO fun, so when she asked this year, I said sure! :D I kinda love what it turned into, just like I love the one from last year.**

**Enjoy! And Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays...all that good stuff. :)**

**o~~*~~O~~*~~o**

Jasper's eyes peeked over the holly garland that decorated the top of the partition between our office spaces.

"Please?" he asked. Again. For the seventh time.

Yes, I'd been counting.

"Jazz, I don't want to, okay? Can't you just leave it alone already?"

"Oh man, Ed, Eddie, dude, you gotta get out! Ugh, she messed you over, bud. I'm tryin' to help you out, here."

My eyes closed as I sighed. "Thanks for that, but I don't need any help, okay? I'm good."

He walked around the corner, sitting on the edge of my desk. "Just one night, one Christmas party. I promise, if you don't like it, I'll never ask you again. And if you do like it, then at least you'll maybe get laid out of it, right? I mean, come on, how long's it been, dude?"

I thought back to my last time with Tanya, before she left me for Laurent, the French model that barely spoke two words of English. I had a feeling, by how fast she packed her stuff and left my house, what those two words might have been.

One had to do with buying her stuff. The other...sex.

That was nearly a year ago, a few weeks before Valentine's Day, and I hadn't touched any women since. Not that I hadn't gotten any offers, because I had. I just didn't want to. I wasn't a man whore, as nosy Alice from a few cubicles down called it. I wanted a nice girl, and so far, I hadn't met any.

"Please?" Jasper started to beg again. His hands were pressed together in front of his face, over his Frosty the Snowman tie, as if he were praying.

Oh crap, there was no way I'd be getting out of this.

"Ugh, fine, what? What is it?" I asked.

"YES!" he yelled out, louder than he should. "Okay, so you know Rose in accounting? Well, her and her husband have this awesome party every year, and I heard this year there's gonna be some kind of sex game thing. I can't wait!"

I shook my head back and forth, trying to rid it of the images his words were creating for me. I had a feeling that whatever this twisted holiday game was, he would somehow rope me into playing it.

"Hey, Edward?"

I looked up at my pesky coworker with the whiny voice, wearing one of her infamous holiday themed vests. She hung around my cubicle a lot more than I liked, but I knew it was just because she had a crush on Jasper. Anyone could see it, including him.

"Oh geez..." he whispered under his breath.

Jasper was not a fan of Alice Brandon.

"Yeah?" I said, meeting her eyes.

"Hey, um Carlisle wanted me to give you these reports. He said you were expecting them."

"Okay, thanks." I grabbed the papers from her hands, before turning back around in my chair.

Jasper didn't immediately start talking, so I knew Alice hadn't left yet.

"So, you guys are going to Rosalie's Christmas party, huh? It's supposed to be really fun," Alice said, her voice a little more quiet than normal.

"Yeah, we're going. We each get to bring one person, right?" Jasper asked. I glanced at him, wondering what he was talking about.

"Oh, um, I guess so. Why?" Alice responded. Even I could hear the desperation in her voice.

"Oh no reason," he said, before turning back to me. "Don't worry. I've got some girls I can hook us up with. They're so easy; we might not even make it to the party." He laughed, and I smiled at him.

I felt kind of bad as I watched Alice's shoulders slump and her head drop forward before she turned and walked away.

"Dude, be nice to her. I mean, she's annoying, but she's not that bad," I said.

He glared at me. "Seriously, Edward? You want that little mutant elf-like troll hanging on every word you say? Following you around the office all day? Ugh, she's so frustrating. I wish she'd just get over her little crush and move on to someone new."

I began to look through one of the reports Alice had given me. "Well, maybe after this party, she will. Now, if you don't mind, I have a lot more work to do, and if it doesn't get done, there will be no party for Edward this week. See ya!"

Jasper strutted away from my desk, headed toward the water cooler and Irina, whose desk sat next to it, and was piled high with her famous Christmas cookies.

I really hoped he was just kidding about bringing dates. Like I needed any more pressure.

Friday night came a lot sooner than I'd hoped, and before I knew it, I was standing on the doorstep of a huge house in a neighborhood I was way too poor to even drive through. The light displays on the houses we passed most likely cost more than I earned in a year, not to mention all the moving character figures on each lawn.

"This is where Rosalie lives?" I asked Jasper. He stood next to me, practically vibrating with excitement.

"Yeah, I guess her husband is some kinda trust fund baby, or something."

"So why does she work in our crappy office if she's not hard up for cash?" I wondered.

"Eh, who knows. My guess is she's just bored, needs something to do."

The door opened and we were greeted by none other than Rose, herself. She was a gorgeous woman, tall, blonde, and with a body any man could spend days worshiping.

"Hey guys, I'm so glad you could make it!" she said with a smile, pulling Jasper in for a hug and kissing his cheek.

"Edward," she cooed, smiling at me as I stepped closer to her, my arm going around her waist. "I hope you're ready for some fun tonight."

I nodded, thinking to myself, _"__Did__ she __just __grab __my __butt?__"_ Her lips planted firmly on my face, half on my lips, half on my cheek.

The inside of the house was alive with music, people, and laughter. Every inch of it was decorated with something that either lighted up or sparkled, and each room seemed to have it's own Christmas tree. The food was amazing, the drinks were incredible, and there were so many hot women, I couldn't help but be a little glad I'd agreed to accompany Jasper.

"So when's this game thing supposed to be starting? And what exactly is it?" I asked Jasper, as I locked eyes with a beautiful red head who was sitting alone on a kitchen bar stool.

"I think soon. Don't worry, I put us both in, so it's all good."

I looked at him. "What are we doing?" The look he gave me had me worried.

"It's cool, you'll love it."

Just as I was about to ask him to take me out of whatever mess he'd gotten me into, Rosalie began calling everyone to attention. Her mountain of a man husband stood behind her on the staircase, his hand securely wrapped around her waist, and a wide smile on his face.

"Okay everyone, we're gonna play a little game. Everyone that wants to play has a number in one of these bowls, and I'm going to draw out twelve of them. That means six couples. I hope you're up for anything," she laughed.

A wave of doubt flowed through me as I seriously contemplated running for the door.

Too bad Jasper's hand locked on my arm, keeping me in place. "Oh look, Whack Job Brandon got here. Looks like she brought a date with her. Maybe she's going gay, 'cause that chick with her is hot."

I glanced over, seeing Alice next to the baby grand piano. There was a very pretty brunette standing next to her, someone I'd never seen before. She looked nervous, her fingers twisting the hem of her red sweater as she bit down on her bottom lip.

For a moment our eyes met, and instantly I was intrigued, feeling myself fall deeper and deeper into the chocolate brown windows of her soul. Who was she? And what was she doing with Alice?

"Alright," Rose said, beginning to pull out numbers from the bowl. About four numbers in, she called out fifteen, and Jasper growled.

"That's me, bud. Good luck," he said as he made his way toward the stairs.

"Thirty seven," she said, and my stomach twisted just a bit when I saw the brunette with Alice look up nervously. It was her number, and she slowly left Alice's side.

"Thirty six," Rosalie said, and I saw Alice jump a little, before running off behind her friend.

After eleven numbers had been called, there was an uneven amount of men to women. There were seven women and four men, and I wondered how things were supposed to work out.

"Sixteen," I heard. No one moved. All of us that were left began to look around the room at each other, wondering who number sixteen was. After a few moments of no one claiming it, I heard Jasper.

"Edward, dude, that's you!"

I looked down at the paper in my hands. Sixteen.

_Oh crap._

Once the twelve of us were gathered in the dining room, Rosalie came in with another bowl. "Okay, now this bowl has twelve papers in it, and each one has a number, one through six. There're two of each number. You're going to draw your paper, and whatever number you get is the bedroom you go to. Whatever happens behind closed doors is between you and your partner, and no one ever has to know, unless you choose to tell them."

I looked around at the people standing near me. I didn't know all of them, but a few I knew were married, and their spouses weren't with us. The red head from the kitchen was standing next to me, and for a moment I hoped we'd get the same number. Then it dawned on me... What if I got the same number as Jasper? Did that mean... Was I going to have to...

I shuddered at the thought, willing myself not to gag, and I hoped for the best. The brunette from before was standing next to Alice, her eyes looking at no one and nothing but the floor. When it was her turn to choose a number, a pang of jealousy shot through me. Was she honestly going to have sex with a complete stranger? Who was this woman? How was she having this effect on me?

Picking out my paper, I held it in my hand, waiting to see my fate. When I looked down, I saw the number two. Jasper discreetly palmed his paper, lifting it so that I could see.

Four.

Oh good, at least I didn't have to have sex with Jasper.

My body shook with revulsion at just the thought.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen. Now, one more thing, the lights will be out in each room, so you won't know who you're with. That way you can just let go and have fun with it. My Emmett is going to give you a little blindfold, and I want you to put it on. We'll lead each of you to your room, so that way no one has any idea who they're with. Once inside, you can strip down to your undies and wait for the fun to begin."

She laughed as she and Emmett gave us each a silky black blindfold to put over our eyes.

"Oh!" she said, suddenly remembering something. "Don't take off your blindfold until the other person is in your room with you. Give them a minute to get undressed, but it's dark enough in the rooms that once the doors are closed, you won't see anything. Also, stay in your rooms until we come back to get you. You can get dressed and put your blindfold back on when it's time. We'll give you a ten minute warning knock, then a five minute one, then one just before we come in."

We all donned our blindfolds, waiting nervously for the game to begin. "And remember, have fun. No names, and whatever happens behind these doors—stays behind these doors."

I was a little nervous, and then I felt Rose's hand slip into mine.

"Come on, Edward," she whispered in my ear, pulling me alongside of her. We walked down the hallway until she stopped, and I heard a door opening up. "You're the first one in your room, so you have a few moments to get undressed."

She led me inside, turning me and sitting me on what I assumed what a bed. I felt her fingernail trace down my cheek.

"If you're a good boy, maybe I'll come play with you myself after our little game is over."

Her mouth was against my ear, her breath hot and warm. Filled with lust.

I couldn't stop the moan that poured from my chest.

"See you soon," she whispered, before leaving me alone.

I quickly shed my pants and shirt, shoes and socks. I sat on the bed in just my boxer briefs, and hoped I'd get a woman. I crossed my fingers, dreaming of the red head, but knowing I'd be okay with any of the women in the group, other than Alice.

Not that she'd be bad to have sex with, but just that I knew her. I'd recognize her voice, as she would mine, and things would be awkward at work, I figured. I didn't want that.

The door handle turned, and I heard it slowly open. The sound of shoes on the wood flooring, and a soft jingling of bells, filled my ears as my companion was led into the room.

"Have fun, you two," Rose's husband said, and then I heard the door close again.

I could hear the person breathing, but no words were spoken. After several moments, I decided to go for it.

"I'm already undressed and on the bed, so..."

"Okay," the voice said. I did an internal fist pump. A woman! Yes! And not Alice. Double yes!

Now, I wondered who she was. I hadn't heard the red head speak, so it could have been her. I just didn't know.

I heard the sound of clothes being removed, a zipper unzipping, shoes falling to the floor, and the bells again. What was that? Then finally, she cleared her throat.

"I'm ready," she said.

I took off my blindfold, and was shocked at just how dark the room was. I couldn't see anything, other than a faint outline of a body standing just a few feet in front of me. I raised my hand, reaching out for her arm so that I could lead her to me.

She jumped when I touched her. "Sorry," I said.

"It's okay, you just scared me. This is so weird."

I laughed. "Yeah, it is. I've never done anything like this before."

She paused. "Me either."

"Um, we need a condom. I mean, I'm assuming you want to have actual sex, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Emmett said there are some on the night stand, so I guess if we can find that, then we should be good. And there's a trash there, too."

I noticed she didn't mention exactly what she wanted to do with me, but I knew we had an hour, so there was no rush.

"So, no names. Um, maybe we should just use an initial," I suggested, knowing I'd want something to remember this night by.

"Alright. Uh, you can call me B. That's good."

I smiled. So many pretty names started with B. I could work with that. Just as the thought flowed through my head, I heard the jingling of bells again. Bells started with B, maybe I'd call her that, instead.

"I'm E, call me E."

She giggled a little. "Okay."

I felt around until I found the night stand, and the strip of condoms laying on it. "Holy crap, I think there are like five condoms here. Wow, I hope you have a lot of energy," I joked.

She laughed a little more, and I loved the sound of it. There was something about her, this woman.

I didn't even know her, yet I was completely intrigued by her and totally at ease. Normally, being like this with a woman I didn't know would have sent me into a panic attack, but this girl...she was different.

"Why don't we lie on the bed and talk a little bit, maybe get to know each other before we start," she said.

"Sure, that sounds good."

We both moved in the darkness, stretching out side by side on top of the bed. We talked for a while, giving basic information and facts about ourselves, but nothing too telling. I noticed our bodies drifting closer and closer together, our fingers soon touching. I quickly found the source of the bell sound when my fingers grazed over a bracelet on her left wrist. The little bells on it made a tinkling sound each time she moved, and I liked it. It wasn't too long until I felt her breath on my face; she was so close to me.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked, not wanting to be too forward, even though that's what the situation called for.

"Please."

Lifting my hand, I found her cheek, brushing my fingertips across it as I pulled her toward me. Her lips were soft, wet, and warm. I kissed her gently at first and after a few minutes, grew more bold and slipped my tongue out, letting it trace along her lips.

She hummed in agreement with me, and soon our tongues were twisting together, our bodies pressing against one another as her leg lifted to wrap around my waist.

My hands clung to her sides, her hips, her back, and I soon had her bra unclasped and off, her breasts pushing against my chest. I rubbed a thumb over her nipples, feeling them harden and pebble at my touch.

"Oh, E," she whispered as I placed hot, hungry kisses along her neck, moving down toward her chest as I eased her onto her back so that I could hover over her. My mouth latched onto her breast and she arched up in response.

Her skin smelled divine, like nothing I'd ever smelled before. I drank it in, wondering how I could find out who she was so that I could be with her after this. I would profess my undying devotion to her body, as well as her mind.

As I continued to worship her flesh with my tongue and my mouth, I began to think about the kind of girl I was looking for. The kind of girl I wanted to have in my life. So far, everything I knew about Bells was exactly what I'd wanted.

And yet I hadn't even seen her face.

I didn't care, and I kissed along her belly and toward her hips.

Her lace panties were still in place and after kissing all over them, feeling the soft silk and lace against my lips, my fingers pushed between the waistband and her skin. I pulled them off slowly, letting my nose trail along the freshly uncovered flesh.

I couldn't stop, I had to have her.

Sitting back, I pulled the small piece of fabric off of her and dropped it on the end of the bed.

How were we going to get dressed after this was over, I wondered. With no light, how would we know where our clothes were?

The bells on her wrist jingled as her hand threaded through my hair, pulling me back toward her body. All thoughts of afterward quickly vanished.

"What do you want, sweet girl?" I asked, trying my best to express in my words the lust that was consuming me.

"You, your mouth on me. Suck me, E."

"Gladly," I said, before spreading her thighs a bit farther apart and burying my face in her pussy.

"Ahhhh," she moaned, spurring me on. My tongue licked along her wet slit, my lips sucked her lips, pulling them into my mouth. My nose found the little bundle of nerves at the top of her, and rubbed tenderly at first, growing stronger and faster as my licks began to pick up in speed.

"Oh, E, yes, that's it. Oh, that feels so good," she called out. Her fingers gripped my hair hard, keeping me from moving away from her. It felt incredible, and she tasted amazing. I was in heaven, and I didn't even know her name.

I didn't even know what she looked like.

I didn't even care. If I could have stayed attached to her sex like that forever, I would have. Happily.

Her body began to shudder, her voice calling out in muffled screams and short, high pitched moans. The sound of bells echoed through the room as her hand grasped onto the bedspread underneath us. My tongue lapped at the juices that leaked from inside of her, and once she was clean, I sat up, wondering what we'd do next.

"My turn," she said, pushing me to the side as she got up.

I lay down on the bed, feeling her hands at my waist, already pulling at my boxers. She didn't waste any time, and I wondered how much longer we had together. The thought of our time being over was upsetting, and I wasn't excited for the game to end.

I needed more time with her.

I needed always with her.

I felt her body hovering over mine, her nipples rubbing against my chest hair, sending waves of pleasure through me.

She kissed me, long and hard. "Hmmmm, I taste myself on you," she whispered, giggling as she kissed along my jaw, my neck, my chest, toward my hard and waiting cock.

Her hand wrapped around the silky flesh of my hardened member, stroking up and down as her kisses continued to descend my body. With each pass, her bracelet shook, and I heard the bells. She was like a special gift, made just for me. Everything she was doing was exactly right.

"That's it, baby, that feels amazing, Bells," I said, wanting her to know just how she affected me.

She giggled a little, and then I felt her hair on my hips just before I felt the bumpy surface of her tongue lick a long trail up the shaft of my cock. Her lips soon slid over the tip of me, and almost instantly she plunged down, taking all of me into her mouth.

I cursed, arching my hips up and pounding into her a few times before I was able to get control of my body again.

"Oh, B, I can't even..." Her mouth sunk down on me again, the head of my dick hitting the back of her throat. She was so hot and wet, it was all I could do to not grab a hold of her hair and start thrusting.

After a few minutes of her working me with her hand and her mouth, I was close to coming. I knew I should warn her, just in case, though I didn't want to.

"Bells, I'm close. I want to be inside you when I cum. Let me? Please?"

She pulled off of me, giving me a few last licks and kisses before she reached over me to the nightstand and grabbed the condoms.

Her tits hovered over my face, and I nipped at them, making her laugh and jerk away from me.

"Let's get this on, okay?" she said, ripping into the package and then rolling the latex onto my skin.

Imagine my surprise when the condom was neon green, and actually glowing. There wasn't enough light from it that I could see her, but still, it was something.

She straddled my hips, her hot center over me, and her hand wrapped around my dick. "You ready?" she asked, her voice breathy and impatient.

I groaned, watching as my glowing length disappeared into her. The words that rushed out of my mouth were nothing I'd ever say in front of a lady, but with her...it was different. Different in a very good, hot, lusty kind of way.

Her hips began to rock, swivel, as she moved on top of me. Her hands landed on my chest, her fingers rubbing against my nipples. Her bracelet shook with each movement of our bodies, the bells jingling louder and louder in the room, adding to the frantic feeling that was quickly growing between us.

"Oh, yeah, that's so good," she said, a growl and groan in her voice.

I pounded upwards, doing my best to push deep into her. My hands moved to her hips, helping to keep our rhythms at a steady and matching pace.

"E," she sighed, as she leaned back and her hands moved to my thighs, supporting her weight. What I would have given for the lights to be on in that moment. I imagined what her breasts would have looked like, her head leaning back and them jutting out in front of her.

We continued to move, the room filled with the sounds of our passion, our lust, her bells. She turned me on more than any woman ever had, and I felt myself getting closer. The muscles in my stomach began to tighten, my toes began to curl. She started to move faster, more erratically. Her breaths became pants and the noises from her chest got louder and more feral.

It was the best sex I'd ever had. In my life.

"E!" she called out, her body beginning to spasm as I felt her walls clamp down hard on my cock, sending me over the edge, tumbling into ecstasy.

"Bells, oh..." I called out, pushing up into her a few last times before finally stilling and trying to catch my breath.

She fell forward, her chest against mine, and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Oh geez, that was incredible," she said.

"You're tellin' me."

She giggled, and it made me want her even more.

We lay like that for a few minutes, until I couldn't stand it anymore, and I had to get the condom off my softened penis. Feeling around by the nightstand, I found what I assumed was the trash can, and I dropped it in.

Bells snuggled up next to me when I lay back down, and I gently traced my fingers up and down her side, from her breast to her hip, and back again.

"Knock, knock! Ten minute warning!"

Our time was almost up, and my heart clenched at the thought of leaving this room and never seeing my girl again.

"Listen, I know we're not supposed to give our names or anything, but..." I swallowed, trying to make myself ask her. "But I really would love to see you again sometime. Or like, all the time. I don't know if you're involved with anyone or not, but...I mean...is that even possible?"

She was silent for several seconds, causing me to wish I'd never said anything.

"Oh, E, that's really sweet, but um...I don't think we can."

"Oh, okay."

She sighed. "It's not that I don't want to, because I do. And it's not that I can't, because I'm not involved with anyone or anything like that."

"Well, what is it then?"

"Um, I just...I got out of a really bad relationship last year, and I haven't been with anyone else until tonight, and I don't know if I can trust anyone again, after what he did to me. I wouldn't want to put you through something like that. You seem like a good guy, it wouldn't be fair to you. I just couldn't live with myself, knowing how I would treat you."

My brow furrowed as I thought about what she'd said. "Well, why don't you let me decide that, okay? I'm a big boy. I can handle pretty much whatever you can throw at me. And besides, I've got my own baggage, so who knows what kind of a jerk I'll be to you, you know?"

Her fingers traced across my chest, and I felt wetness from where her face was laying on my skin. "I just can't, I'm so sorry."

I heard her sniffle, and her bell bracelet jingled as she moved, getting up and off the bed.

"Bells, wait, don't go yet."

"Five Minutes!" was shouted outside the door, along with the accompanying knock.

"Just let this be what it was, okay?" she asked from somewhere across the room.

"What was it?"

I needed to know.

"It was perfect."

I barely heard her voice, it was so quiet. No more words were spoken; just the sound of her redressing filled the room.

Her shoes clacked across the hardwood floor, her bell bracelet sounding little high pitched jingle's as she walked.

I heard her knock on the door, signaling that she was ready to go.

"Close your eyes," she said. I could hear emotion in her voice, yet she was leaving. I knew this wasn't what she wanted. I didn't want it, either.

"I am," I replied. "I can't watch you walk away from me."

After a few moments, I heard the door swing open, and Bells leave. When it closed with a soft thud, I opened my eyes, staring into the darkness and unsure of what to do. All I knew was that the longer I sat there in the darkness, the farther away my girl got. And the less chance I had of ever finding her.

I quickly dressed, pulling my shoes on as the door opened again.

"Hey, handsome," I heard Rosalie say. "You have a good time?"

I looked up at her, standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, the best time," I somberly said, then went back to putting my shoes on.

"So, you wanna play a little bit? I don't think Emmett will mind. He found a room with two rather pretty ladies in it."

She sauntered across the room, stopping by my side and she lifted her hand to run it through my hair.

"Thanks Rose, but I don't think I can. I'm really sorry, I just...it would be too weird for me. I'm very flattered, and honestly, most any other night I'd be all over this offer, but I just can't. Not now."

She pursed her lips and made a pouty face, which I could only see because of the light pouring in from the hallway through the open door. "You sure, Edward? It'll be fun, I promise."

I stood up, kissing her on the cheek. "I don't doubt it. Thanks," I said, then walked out the door.

Jasper was standing in the dining room, obviously waiting for me.

"So?" he asked, his face sporting a huge grin.

"So what?"

"How was it?"

I cleared my throat. "Remember, no details."

"Dude, you got a guy, didn't you? Man, I knew you swung that way. I mean, after Tanya and all, I just thought-"

"No, I got a girl, okay? So shut up."

"Nice," he said, grinning as he nodded. "Was it good?"

I sighed. "It was the best."

"Oh man, me too. The girl I had, ugh, she didn't say one word, but wow, she was so tiny. And oh...the things she did with her tongue. I swear; if I could find her again, I'd marry her on the spot. The way she just let me throw her around the bed...and she was so light, when I had her pinned against the wall... Wow, she was amazing."

I laughed to myself. "Jasper, did you happen to notice the women before we went in?" I asked.

"Yeah, they were all hot, why?"

"Did you see any tiny ones?"

He thought for a moment. "No, why?"

I laughed. "Jazz, there was only one tiny woman in the group. One small, little, miniature, tiny woman. Think about it..."

Turning away from him as he thought, I set out to find the one thing that would tell me who my dream girl was. The bell bracelet. I walked around the house, trying to hear its jingling sound amongst the conversations and music that filled the rooms. She had to be there somewhere, I just knew it. I could still feel her, the weird beats my heart was having. They were because of her. They had to be.

As I walked past the front foyer, the door opened, and for a split second I heard the jingle. The one I'd been looking for. I made a beeline to the door, only to be intercepted by the red head from earlier.

"Hey stud, I was looking for you."

"Oh yeah," I said, not wanting to be rude, but still determined to find my girl.

"Yeah. I was bummed that I didn't get to play with you in the game."

I glanced at her. "How do you know you didn't get me?"

She leaned in, her voice whispering into my ear. "Because unless it was your pussy I was sucking for the last hour, and your tits my tongue was wrapped around, it wasn't you."

My cock twitched at the thought of what she was describing. I fought back the urges she was tempting in me, and looked at the door again.

"I told Emily all about you. She wants to play if you do." She pointed to a dark haired woman standing along the wall next to Sam Uley, one of the company VP's. She was clearly his wife, and she raised her hand, waving at me.

"Maybe I need to convince you," the red head cooed into my ear, her hand coming up and her fingers tracing over my lips. "You want to taste her?" she said, slipping her finger into my mouth, the taste of cum obvious on her skin.

"No," I said, pushing her away. "I'm sorry, I can't."

I hurried to the door, and stepped outside. There was no one nearby, but a little ways down the porch stood Alice and the brunette girl I'd seen her with earlier.

"Bella come on, just stay for a little while longer. Please. I just need to make sure Jasper knows it was me. Please, Bella?"

I knew it, from the second Jasper said his partner was tiny, I knew it was Alice. I couldn't wait to see what he'd do when he finally figured it out.

"Alice, I just need to go. I'll sit in the car and wait, I can't stay in there. If I see him, if I figure out who he is, I won't be able to walk away, and I can't do this right now."

She raised her hand to cover her face, and I heard it. Bells.

It was her. The gorgeous woman Alice brought to the party. The one I'd felt angry about when I realized she'd be having sex with someone else. The one who'd looked at me and almost completely lost me in her big, brown eyes.

It was her.

"Bella, please. Please."

"Ali...I can't."

Just as she turned to walk toward the stairs on the side of the house, I spoke up.

"Bells?"

She froze.

Alice turned to look at me. "Edward? What are you doing out here?"

"Bells? It's you, right? You're Bells."

I stepped closer to her, hoping she would turn around so that I could see her. So that she would see me.

"Bells? You mean Bella?" Alice asked.

"Alice," she whispered, clearly angry.

"No, I mean Bells. I heard the bells in there, and that's the only way I'd know her."

"You mean...you and..." Alice was looking back and forth between Bells and I, understanding dawning on her face. "Oh wow, you two?"

"Alice," I said. "Would you mind? I think Jasper could use a reminder of just how tiny you are. Maybe whisper something suggestive about your tongue."

"Oh crap, really?" she said, almost bouncing, her face happy. "He liked me?"

I fought back a laugh. "Oh yeah, just a little bit, I'd say."

"Yes!" she yelled. "I'll leave you two alone."

She ran for the door, leaving me and my Bells in the quiet night.

"Bells?" I said.

She laughed just a little. "Yeah, I've been called that before."

"It's Bella, right? Alice said Bella."

She stared down at the ground. "Yeah, it's Bella. Listen, E, like I sai-"

"It's Edward. I-I'm Edward Cullen. I work with Alice. She knows me; she knows I'm a good guy, that you can trust me."

"It's not you I'm worried about," she mumbled under her breath.

"Look, Bella, I don't know about you, but tonight—what happened in there—I've never felt anything like that before, and I can't, in good conscience, just let you walk away without at least pleading my case. I'm just asking to know you. I want to get to know you, that's all. If it leads to anything else, then great. If not... Well, to be honest, I don't want to think about that. I'm just choosing to have a positive outlook on this because you're different. I feel like I've been looking for you forever, and now here you are."

She was quiet for several moments, and I feared I'd scared her off.

"I told you I can't do this," she whispered, her voice wavering.

"I know. I don't care."

"You'll hate me, I know you will."

I shook my head. "That's not possible, Bella. Just give me a chance to prove it to you."

Her eyes finally met mine, and once again, I was captivated.

"I'm not good for you."

"Like I said, I don't care."

She laughed. "Glutton for punishment."

"Maybe," I said, smiling. "But it's a chance I'm willing to take."

We watched each other. Neither of us moving or looking away.

"I'm Bella Swan. Alice is my cousin. I only came with her tonight because she keeps going on and on about this Jasper guy from work. And then she kept saying how I should meet his friend, that she just knew we'd love each other. She said she could see it, whatever that means."

I laughed. "Jasper...my best friend."

"It was you. She meant you, didn't she?"

I walked to her, reaching out with my hand and pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't care who she meant. I'm the one here now, and that's all that matters to me."

She was so beautiful, and I slowly lowered my face to hers. "I'll be careful with you, trust me," I softly said before pressing my lips to hers.

The kiss was sweet, tender, and full of promise.

As her arms rose, wrapping around my waist, I pulled her closer.

The sound of bells from her bracelet jingling in the cold night air.

***** One Year Later *****

Christmas Eve was upon us. Bella and I were settled into our new apartment. The past year hadn't been perfect, and we'd broken up a few times, but we couldn't stay away from each other. One night alone and I went crawling back to her. One afternoon on her own and she'd come running back to me.

It wasn't a shock when I suggested we find an apartment together. We were always either at her house or at mine. There was no need paying for two places when all we needed was one.

The shock of the century was Jasper and Alice. Jasper, who had loathed Whack Job Brandon, as he oh so unaffectionately called her, did a complete 180 by New Year's Eve, and they'd been blissfully happy together ever since.

Of course that meant that every day I was bombarded with sex stories from their nights together, and had to watch them canoodling all through lunch, but I didn't care. I had my own perfection to go home to each night. And I had Alice to thank for that. I couldn't deny her some happiness, too.

"Babe, Alice called and asked if you wanted to go to that Christmas party tonight. You know, that one Rosalie from work is having again," Bella yelled to me.

I'd heard about it at work. I knew what was being planned.

There was no way I was going to that. I had all the sexy fun times I could ever want right under my very own roof.

"Nah, I'm good. I think I just wanna stay home with you tonight, if that's okay."

Bella smiled as I walked into the room. "Okay."

"I mean, unless you really want to go. It did work out pretty well for you last year..."

She playfully slapped my shoulder. "No way. I already won the grand prize at last year's game. I'm gonna quit while I'm ahead."

I smiled. "I like hearing that. Oh, guess what I found at the store today on my way home?"

"What?" she asked, setting her book down on her lap.

"These."

I pulled from behind my back a box of glow in the dark green condoms.

"No way!" she laughed.

I smirked at her, raising one eye brow as I tried to be a little sexy for her. "I was thinking, maybe we could reenact that game from last year. Whatcha think?"

She smiled. "I think that sounds like fun. Give me a minute, okay?"

Placing a quick kiss on my lips, she ran from the living room and toward the bedroom. I laughed at her excitement, and thought back to the night we'd met. That was one of the best nights of my life, and no matter how long I lived, I'd never forget it. I'd never forget her, or the way she'd made me feel, or the bells.

"Oh, E..." she called out, and I soon heard a rather familiar jingling sound.

I heard the bells.

My Bells.

**o~~*~~O~~*~~o**

**A/N: Thanks for reading this. :) It was suggested over on SFFR that some people might be interested in the Alice/Jasper lemon from this story. Let me know if you are. I don't ever write Alice and Jasper, but I was thinking about it...and it might be fun...and shed a little more light on exactly how our lucky couples became our lucky couples. Can you say bribery? :D**

**There's a banner for this on my profile. It's pretty...and I TOTALLY got Bella's bracelet on her! :D And a link to SFFR's posting of this. :) Good times.**

**Oh, and I'm doing the _Twilight__25_ Prompt thing. It's fun, and completely different for me. I'm drabbling. Like 100 word chapters, legit kinda drabbling. It's crazy. :D**

**And one more thing... If any of you happen to be invited to a Christmas party like the one Edward and Bella attended, me and _EdwardsBloodType_ wanna go. :) We wouldn't mind a little invite. We're fun girls... :)**


End file.
